1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a belt sander, and more particularly to a belt oscillating apparatus of a belt sander.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional belt sander has a base, on which a driving wheel and a driven wheel are pivoted, a sand belt mounted on the driving and driven wheels, and a motor driving the driving wheel to rotate the sand belt, such that a workpiece is grinded on the running sand belt. The sand belt is worn when it grinds the workpieces. To keep the sand belt from being worn uniformly, the operator has to reciprocate the workpiece, and that make extra loading to the operator.
There are improved belt sanders with an oscillating device to reciprocate the sand belt, such that the operator only needs to hold the workpiece still. The conventional oscillating devices are complex and expensive that has less value for the industry.